1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive circuit for improving display quality and a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs include a plurality of gate lines and data lines, and an array of pixel units arranged between adjacent gate lines and data lines. Referring to FIG. 8, an enlarged circuit diagram of a pixel unit 100 of an LCD is shown. The pixel unit 100 includes a thin film transistor (TFT) 110, a liquid crystal capacitor 120, a storage capacitor 130, and a parasitic capacitor 140. A gate electrode of the TFT 110 is electronically connected to a gate line 101, a source electrode of the TFT 110 is electronically connected to a data line 102, and a drain electrode of the TFT 110 is electronically connected to the liquid crystal capacitor 120 and the storage capacitor 130. The parasitic capacitor 140 is formed between the gate electrode and the drain electrode.
A scan signal is applied to the gate line 101, and the TFT 110 is turned on when the scan signal is in a logic high state. Then, data signals applied to the data line 102 charge the liquid crystal capacitor 120 and the storage capacitor 130. When the voltage of the scan signal changes, such as from a logic high to a logic low, the voltage of the liquid crystal capacitor 120 suddenly becomes lower due to the parasitic capacitor 140. When this happens repeatedly, the brightness of the pixel unit 100 fluctuates causing flickering in the images displayed on the LCD.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a drive circuit and an LCD which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.